Vehicles are often configured to carry a load and have load capacities. It is important for vehicle users to know when they are approaching and/or exceeding the load capacities of their vehicles. If vehicle load limits are surpassed, then steering, handling, and braking can be compromised. If a vehicle is overloaded, then there is an increased chance of the vehicle experiencing a mechanical failure, a tire rupture, or a roll event. It may be difficult for a user to estimate the weight of the vehicle contents as the user is in the process of loading the vehicle. Thus, it is desirable for the user to know the load being added to the vehicle.
Furthermore, it is paramount that a user be able to intuitively and easily understand the amount of load the user has loaded into the vehicle while the user is loading the vehicle. For example, it would be very beneficial to a fork lift operator to know how close a load is to maximum capacity while he or she is loading the vehicle with the fork lift.